Pokestory
by ToFuNw
Summary: Drew is a student at Orbis Academy. He's popular,he's rich, and he is lonely. Will the new student, Miss May Maple, change Drew? Rated T because I'm paranoid.


_**Hey everyone. :) This is my first time actually writing a story. I hope you guys enjoy it. I bet though some people are wondering why it's called Poke Story. Well because I am using ideas from the game Maplestory, but I am also using characters from Pokémon. Enjoy ~ Also my sister, Strands of Ivy and Sakura is editing it, so it might sound like her story writing (yesh, she is my real sister, sadly. =_=") She can only do some little edits though... so it's not 100% hers**_

It was a beautiful day outside. The sun shone through the large glass windows, creating beacons of light. It was a normal day in Obris Academy, the current school I resided. It started out the same, beginning with the teacher's usual attendance.

"Jack Masada," The teacher asked, scanning the room for the boy. Mrs. Jennifers was standing in front of the room, already halfway through the list. She stood straight like a plank, not a strand of hair was out of place, as usual

"Here," Jack replied half-heartily. Really, who puts effort in something like this?

"Danny Plablem," the teacher breathed out, already knowing what would be in store. "Danny," the teacher repeated, giving him one last chance.

"HERE!" Danny said laughing as he got up from under the teachers desk. His black hair was ruffled and he had a stupid grin on his face.

"Danny …..Danny…..Danny….DANNY THIS IS A CLASSROOM NOT A CIRCUS! NOW GO SIT DOWN!" the teacher screeched, angered again by Danny's troublemaking. Danny was a shortest kid in Orbis, so he could hide basically anywhere. The kid probably missed puberty. He is often mistaken for an elementary kid when he's really in the 10th grade.

The teacher breathed deeply through her nose and continued down the list. I tuned her out once again. She quickly reached the black haired freak's name, causing me to draw my attention towards him again.

"Ask Ketchum", the room was dead silent."Ash?" She asked again. I'm starting to feel a familiar trend. Then everyone heard snoring. There were a couple of giggles scattered around the exquisite classroom, coming mainly from the girls. Mrs. Jennifer walked over to his desk, where is had found Ketchum fast asleep. So she took the chalk eraser and threw it at Ash. She has some serious anger issues. That or the class had way too many idiots.

"97!" Ash screamed out. I smirked, pleased with Ketchum's face heating up with embarrassment.

She shook her head and continued down the list. Seriously, it took her fifteen minutes just to get halfway through attendance?

"Misty Waterflower", Misty was still gigging at Ash, who was making funny faces at her, causing her to continue her giggling fit. Truth is I was jealous of Ash. I mean I kind of have a crush on her. But lately I haven't been sure if I still like her because to her I'm just her "Friend". "Misty and Ash this is your last warning." The teacher said in a loud, stern voice. That got those two quiet. I glanced over, seeing those to look at each other secretly. Stupid lovebirds.

Then teacher continued and she finally got to me,

"Drew Hayden."

"I am also here, and may I complement you, miss, on that beautiful dress you are wearing today." I said with my "Good Boy" voice. I rolled my eyes as she swooned. Really, I'm only sixteen and she is already falling for me?

Right as I finished Ash piped in and said "Pft, you don't have to go all good boy on her. Geez, who do you think you are, the Principal?" He glared at me. What would he know? To him, I'm just a spoiled rich boy. What would he know?

"ASH! You will not speak to Drew as if he is nothing more than dirt!" The teacher scolded. Ha, so it worked. The was too easy, too easy to manipulate. For the rest of class, it was obvious that Mrs. Jennifers was picking on him, making him answer the hardest question. I smirked, drowned in the sweetness of revenge.

Finally the bell rang for lunch break. As I gathered my books the teacher looked over at me, gave me a wink and said in her super sweet voice "Thank you Drew". She said it in such a sweet voice it gave me the shivers. Maybe it was a bad idea to flirt with teachers. Ew, it sounds gross when you actually say it. Well, I'm screwed for the rest of the year. I feel bad for her husband if he finds out that she is flirting, with a STUDENT.

I stood up and headed for the roof. Thankfully, nobody was up there, meaning I had the place to myself.

Well since I'm alone and I have nothing better to do I might as well explain to you guys. I am the son of Masido Hayden. My dad, or I should say Step-dad, owns the largest company in Orbis. That's why Ash was calling me the "Principal". Since my dad gives large contributions to the school, all the teachers have to be extremely nice to me. They have to speak to me in a nice tone, the teachers can't give me homework, and I can come late and leave early if I want to. There are some personal advantages that come with it though. If anyone talks to me in a bad tone, hurts me in any way, in a snap of a finger, they can disappear from my life. I just have to state a good reason. Sadly, just not liking them doesn't count. I 'm just waiting for the right moment to expel that dummy Ash "Ketchup".

I looked up the sky, seeing the pillows of cloud float freely through the sky. Freedom, is that what I yearn for? Is that the aching feeling in my heart? Or maybe I have heartburn.

After lunch as I walked into class I glanced over at Misty and Ash giggling. Man, I wish it was me over there instead of Ash. Misty saw me and motioned me over. I thought about it and walked over there and grabbed the closest chair there .I slid it in front of them; sitting down on the chair backwards. Right when I was about to ask Misty if she wanted to go on a date with me on Saturday, Ash got down on the "Romeo" pose and said exactly what I was thinking.

"Misty would you like to go out with me this Saturday?" He asked. His eyes glistened and his face was spread with a rose pink. It looked so corny, it was disgusting.

Everyone got quiet and looked at Misty. I was hoping she wouldn't say that dreadful word at the moment, but life doesn't always go the way you want it to go.

"Ummm, hmmm … Of course I would Ash!" Misty said blushing. She clasped her hands around his and pulled him up. Even after he was up, she didn't let go. While I was jealous, I knew this would happen. It was clear she liked that dork. I never stood a chance in her heart.

I took my seat at the back of the classroom. I sat back trying to stay calm and not scream out something stupid, like I did the time when I learned that Ash and Misty almost kissed. I was about to exit the room before the teacher announced about a new student. I slowly slid back down in my chair, this could be interesting.

"Come on in." the teacher said as she motioned the new student to come in. Footsteps quickly carried in, revealing a, as I must admit, pretty girl. She had light brunette hair. I was attracted to her eyes though. They were so much darker than misty's ocean blue eyes. Her eyes looked like the last minutes of twilight. But, Right when she walked in, I noticed something else about her, she was super nervous.

"Please introduce yourself." The teacher said.

"Umm well umm..." She took a breath then started over."Hello everyone my name is May Maple. I moved here yesterday from Henesy, Victoria Island. Please treat me well."She said. She smiled brightly, making me want to shield my eyes.

"Thank you May. Now let's see where we should seat you. Ah how about next to Mr. Drew? Drew, dear is that okay with you?" the teacher announced. As she turned towards me, a tender look crossed her face.

"Yea, sure, whatever." I replied. She was interesting, making me abandon any thoughts about Misty or leaving the classroom.

But that wasn't okay for about all of the girls in the classroom. My fan girls started to complain about why they couldn't sit next to me. Then some girl named Brianna walked right up to May and stared at her. Then she looked at me and gave me a warm smile and said, "Mr. Drew if you like I could always switch seats with May."

"Nah I think she can just sit here. Besides if you switch spots I suppose I should let 50 other girls switch spots with you. But thank you for the offer." I said with my fake gentlemen voice. Then every girl started gasping, fainting, or screaming, and asking to get engaged with me. After a few minutes the teacher finally got everyone quiet.

May sat down next to me. I stole s glance at her. I can't put my mind to it but I think I've seen her somewhere. Maybe I saw her on one of my many visits to Henesy? But looking at her definitely got my mind off of Ash and Misty.

After school I decided that I should properly greet May.

"Good day, May. How was your first day of school?" I asked her trying to catch up to her after school while waiting for my limo.

May stared at me with a rather surprised face. Maybe it was because I was actually talking to her. I mean I usually don't talk to anyone but Misty, the principal, the teachers, and the cafeteria women. I had to speak to the Cafeteria women or else I wouldn't get food.

"It's been a fine day sir. How was yours?" She answered in a shy voice.

I usually would tell the person to talk louder, but her voice was gentle and delicate.

"My day was fine." I said. There was an awkward silence, and soon after I heard my butler call my name. Then I said quickly as I started walking to my limo.

"You know you don't have to act like I'm your grandpa or something. I'm pretty sure someone told you that you should be extra polite around me. They either said that or that you shouldn't get involved with me and that you shouldn't talk to me unless spoken to. Well I um, think your kind of…never mind. If you need anything just come to me or if you just need someone to talk to." I said awkwardly. No this can't be happening! I can't just fall in love this fast! It's not possible!

Then I rushed to the limo and got in. I looked back and I saw her with Ash and Misty. I couldn't believe it but, Ash handed her a piece of paper…. mesos! My eyes flared with anger, was that dork paying her to talk o me? To act nice to me, allowing me to have my guard dropped?

**Mesos: It's a currency used in Maplestory.**

_**Thanks for reading Chapter 1 of PokeStory! I know it's not that good, but I'm still a beginner. Well thanks again. Reviews are greatly appreciated, or just any feedback it will help me with the next chapters. Even if you have some ideas I should add in. Well thanks for the third time, and watch out for chapter 2!**_


End file.
